


Any Consolation

by TheAuthorman



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Book 6: Return of the Thief (Queen's Thief)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorman/pseuds/TheAuthorman
Summary: There will probably be more to this, I'm just posting it here so I don't forget about it.
Relationships: Eddis | Helen & Eugenides
Kudos: 2





	Any Consolation

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be more to this, I'm just posting it here so I don't forget about it.

There was a knock at the door to his apartments, and when he opened it, he found the queen standing on the other side of it. Her complete lack of expression told him everything he needed to know, and her words only succeeded in hammering it home. "I am sorry," she said, as if he thought she wasn't, as if he thought she'd been acquiescing to his execution right along with the rest of them. "If it is any consolation, they will not be dragging you out into the snow." She swallowed, and his eyes dipped to watch the line of her throat as she tried to force her feelings down. "The hangman will be here in the morning."


End file.
